1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wavefront aberration measuring apparatus and method, and a wavefront aberration adjusting method. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique using a wavefront sensor which measures information about the wavefront change generated in an optical system to be inspected.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that any wavefront aberration is generated from an optical system (broad concept including single optical members such as lenses, mirrors and the like). The wavefront aberration or the wave aberration of an actually manufactured lens is deviated in some cases from a designed value of the wavefront aberration in the lens design. A wavefront sensor of the Shack-Hartmann method, which utilizes a lens array, is known as a wavefront aberration measuring apparatus for measuring the wavefront aberration of an optical system to be inspected, by using the technique other than the interference method or the interferometry (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3417399).